Distant Glory/The Lady of Legend
Story The player finds itself in a strange area when Shantotto saunters by, proclaiming that this place is an area of wisdom where the player does not belong. Upon the fact that the player cannot leave, Shatotto offers to help on the condition that her test be passed. Shantotto constantly teases and mocks the character during the trials. Upon reaching the end, Shatotto gives the player the final test - battling her. Upon defeat, she seems to not want to admit her loss and awards the player a "B-" before leaving, speaking of a challenge to a duel with Gabranth. Level Bonus Stages Distant Glory 1-1 | valign="top"| Map Guide # Starting Position # Battle piece (False Hero) # Battle piece (Lady of Antiquity) # Battle piece (Imitation Liegeman) # TC White Mage Lore - appears when 3 is defeated # Cosmos Piece (Warrior of Light) - appears when 2 is defeated # Cosmos Piece (Firion) - appears when 4 is defeated # Stigma of Chaos - appears when 6 and 7 are defeated |} Distant Glory 1-2 | valign="top"| Map Guide # Starting Position # Locked Area # Summonstone (Atomos) # Battle Piece (Counterfeit Youth) # Battle Piece (Lady of Antiquity) # Battle Piece (Delusory Knight) # Cosmos Piece (Onion Knight) - appears when 4 is defeated # TC Phoenix Down - appears when 5 is defeated # Cosmos Piece (Cecil) - appears when 6 is defeated # Stigma of Chaos - appears when 7 and 9 are defeated |} Distant Glory 1-3 | valign="top"| Map Guide # Starting Position # Summonstone (Titan) # Ether # Battle Piece (Fallacious Wanderer) # Hard Battle Piece (Lady of Antiquity) # Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) # Cosmos Piece (Bartz) - appears when 4 is defeated # TC Black Magic Lore - appears when 5 is defeated # Cosmos Piece (Terra) - appears when 6 is defeated # Stigma of Chaos - appears when the next-to-last battle piece is defeated # Ultimate Battle Piece (Lady of Antiquity Lv.74) - two-star storyline completion bonus # TC Bard Lore - three-star storyline completion bonus |} Distant Glory 1-4 | valign="top"| Map Guide # Starting Position # Locked Area # TC Thief Lore # Battle Piece (Transient Lion) # Hard Battle Piece (Lady of Antiquity) # Battle Piece (Imaginary Soldier) # Cosmos Piece (Squall) - appears when 4 is defeated # TC Phoenix Pinion - appears when 5 is defeated # Cosmos Piece (Cloud) - appears when 6 is defeated # Stigma of Chaos - appears when 8 & 9 are defeated |} Distant Glory 1-5 | valign="top"| Map Guide # Starting Position # Potion # Battle Piece (Capricious Thief) # Battle Piece (Ephemeral Vision) # Cosmos Piece (Zidane)- appears when 3 is defeated # Cosmos Piece (Tidus) - appears when 4 is defeated # TC Black Belt Lore - appears when 6 is defeated # Cosmos Piece (Shantotto) - appears when 5 & 6 are defeated # Ultimate Battle Piece (Warrior of Antiquity) - two-star storyline completion bonus # TC Dancer Lore - three-star storyline completion bonus |} Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Storylines